A Family Affair
by xoxo olivia
Summary: Things get messy when Naomi and Roman Reigns are put in a romantic storyline together. Feelings and secrets surface and cruel intentions are revealed as this storyline progresses. How does a simple creative decision bring down a wrestling family dynasty? Read to find out. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Joe (Roman Reigns) and Trinity (Naomi) were sitting in Jane Geddes's office. Jane was the VP of Talent Relations and being called to her office was rarely a good thing. The pair of wrestlers sat in their seats uncomfortable and avoiding eye contact with one another.

"Joe, you know we're giving you a push, right?" Jane began.

"Yes ma'am and I'm very thankful for that." Joe carefully replied.

"And Trinity, we see how much skill you have and we want to leverage our best female wrestlers and give them more screen time."

"Oh wow thanks Jane." Trinity was grateful.

"So creative has decided to put you two in a storyline together."

"Will I be his valet?"

"Yes and you'll also be his love interest."

Joe and Trinity left Jane's office in a daze.

"We should probably talk about this, Joe."

"I know just give me a minute, Trin." Joe rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"This really sucks," Trinity remarked.

"I know babe, I know." Joe pulled Trinity in for a hug and gently kissed her lips. "We'll figure it out."

"I know, but do you think someone knows? About us?"

"Us? I doubt it. You heard what Jane said. We're both getting the pushes we deserve and this will give us more screen time. It's a coincidence don't be paranoid babe."

"I'll keep telling myself that. I just don't have a good feeling about all this." Joe grabbed Trinity's shoulders.

"You're gonna be fine, we're gonna be fine, _it's_ gonna be fine. You and me, okay?"

"You and me." They both heard a door open and slam shut around a corner. They gave each other a quick peck on the lips and rushed to their respective dressing rooms. Joe turned the corner and bumped into his cousin Jon (Jimmy Uso).

"Hey man, what up?" Jon asked. Joe and Jon gave each other dap.

"I'm all right I had to see Jane though."

"You too? Shit, you in trouble now." Jon laughed.

"Always." Joe chuckled.

"Anyway you seen Trin?"

"Uh, no man. Sorry."

"It's fine, I'll just check the dressing room. Good luck tonight. It's your match with Punk, right?"

"Yup."

"Oh you got this." The two pounded their fists and Jon went to find Trinity who was in the dressing room. Jon opened the door to the room, put his hands over his eyes and yelled, "Yo anyone naked or can I come in real quick!"

"Come in Jon!" Trinity laughed.

"There's my baby." Jon kissed her on the cheek. "So how'd the meeting go?"

"I'm getting a push," Trinity smiled.

"That's great. I know you were worried."

"Yeah they proposed another love storyline though."

"Damn."

"Jon we talked about this," Trinity said sternly.

"I know but-"

"But nothing Jon. I deserve this push and if they're giving it to me in the form of a love story then that's what I'll go with."

"I know. So who's it with?"

"Roman Reigns." Jon started laughing and Trinity gave him a look.

"Oh man that's great. I have nothing to worry about then." Jon got up and gave Trinity a kiss. "I'm proud of you babe."

"T-thank you," Trinity stuttered. She was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the situation. Jon left the dressing room and Trinity looked at herself in the mirror. Who the hell was this looking back at her?

She picked up her phone to text Joe.

Trinity: "We need to talk after our matches." A few minutes later he replied.

Joe: "Ok. Wanna talk at the hotel?"

Trinity: "No, somewhere else."

Joe: "There's a bar not too far from the hotel. I'll drive."

Trinity: "Ok"

She put her phone down and tried to concentrate on her match and doing the best she could. If her head was anywhere other than the ring, she could injure herself or her opponent and she did not want that. "You deserve this," she told herself, "And tonight you're going to end this before anyone gets hurt." She looked at herself in the mirror one last time and proceeded to put on her gear for her match.

Trinity and Ariane were watching Jon's match and hanging out in the catering area before theirs.

"Joe told me you guys were doing a love story together," Ariane said out of the blue.

"Oh, yeah. We are. I didn't know you guys talked." Trinity took a sip from her water.

"Yeah that's kind of what I wanna talk to you about." Ariane started. "I've been seeing Joe for almost two months." Trinity almost spit out her water.

"What?"

"Yup I have. I didn't wanna say anything because I didn't wanna jinx it, but it's getting pretty serious."

"So all that time I thought you were hanging with Vinny-"

"I was with Joe. We wanna keep it on the DL for a while, you know he just divorced his wife and we have his daughter to think about." Trinity rested her hand on the table to steady herself. Ariane had to be lying. She was with Joe, kind of. How could Ariane be with him too? How could he cheat on her? Ariane, oblivious to Trinity's mood change, kept gushing about her latest beau. "We're talking about moving in together because we're long distance. I'm in LA and he's in Tampa and since everyone else is in Tampa too I might as well just move to Florida. Wouldn't that be great girl, the Funkadactyls in Florida 24/7!"

"Yeah. Great. Excuse me I gotta go to the bathroom." Trinity ran out of the catering area as fast as possible. She needed time to herself. At least five minutes she needed to process everything Ariane just told her.

_Joe was cheating on her with Ariane. _

_Ariane had been keeping this secret from her for close to two months. _

_And she was cheating on Jon with Joe. _

Fuck!

She swore out loud and Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater who were nearby gave her a look. Sheepishly she laughed it off. "Sorry guys, rough day."

"Tell me about it," replied Heath.

"Good luck tonight guys!" Trinity kept walking to the personal bathroom.

"Thanks you too!" Justin yelled back. Luckily for Trinity, she was one of the few divas the male roster respected. She had a great work ethic and her technique and showmanship was getting better as the weeks progressed. Finally, she reached the private bathroom, knocked and went in since it was open. She locked it quickly behind her and rested her back on the door and slid down to the floor crying.

The weight of guilt, anger, and sheer disappointment left her body little by little through each tear she shed. "This is it," she said to herself, "It's done." Once she stopped crying she got herself off the floor, wiped her tears, splashed water on her face and left. Her eyes were slightly puffy and red though, but she figured her match was in 20 minutes so she would look normal by then.

She walked back to catering. And saw Joe's large figure out the corner of her eye, but avoided eye contact. She'd deal with him later. When she entered the area Ariane looked up at her.

"You okay hon?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got allergies but forgot to take my meds. I'm good now though."

"Good, okay so let me finish telling you about Joe!"

"Can't wait." The sarcasm was lost on Ariane as she gushed all about her love for The Enforcer.

Soon it was time for their match and girls grabbed their pom poms. It was show time. Trinity needed the fans behind her push for it to work so it was all or nothing in this match.


	2. Chapter 2

**This might be considered M by some. It's not too explicit, but it goes there. You have been warned. **

The bar was intimate with low lighting and a neighborhood pub kind of feel. Trinity and Joe grabbed a booth in the back of the bar where the lighting was even darker. They needed privacy, but more than that Trinity needed to knock back at least three drinks before she did what she was about to do.

"Slow down there, babe or you're gonna get a hangover." Joe touched Trinity's hand but she jerked it away. "That's the third time you've done that tonight what's up?"

"You."

"Me? What the hell did I do?"

"Ariane." Trinity took another drink and frowned at the man beside her. Joe sat back in his seat uncomfortable.

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say? You're cheating on me with Ariane and all you can say is 'Oh'?"

"Okay calm down you're making a scene and why do you care? Remember my cousin, Jon?"

"Don't bring him into this."

"Well he's in it Trin. This is about him. You can't get mad about Ariane when you have Jon. And I still have a right to be mad about that."

"I told you I'm figuring something out."

"You've been saying that for over a year, Trin. I'm not sitting on the side anymore. I love you and you love me but if you don't have the balls to leave him then I have to leave."

"Don't turn this around on me. You didn't think I'd wanna know you were dating my best friend? And now you're moving in together. That's so messed up." Trinity drank the last of her third mojito.

"Woah, who said we're moving in together?"

"She did. Apparently she's moving to Florida with you and you guys are serious." Joe was confused.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"I don't know who told you that but it's not true. We're not moving in together and we're not serious. We hook up that's it."

"You sound like an idiot you know that?" The drinks were definitely getting to her. Even when she was mad she didn't name call, no matter how small the insult.

"You're not one to talk Trin. How can I cheat on you if we're not even official? The ball's in your court. You had over a year to make this work and you're too scared to do anything about it." Trinity's eyes started to water. He was right but she was so damn emotional.

"I told you I'm trying to leave but I don't wanna hurt him. We've been together so long that-"

"You're hurting me in the process! Do you have any idea how this makes me feel? To see you and Jon kissing and acting stupid every fucking week? And everytime we're together you always feel guilty. It sucks. So yes Ariane and I hooked up. It was supposed to be a one time thing but it kept happening and if it's not going to work between us then I need to move on."

"You're right. You need to move on. We're done." Joe looked at Trinity who was wiping her eyes. "Oh God, I could use another drink," she said laughing nervously. She wanted to go home and cry her eyes out alone, but she had to go back to the hotel and sleep next to Jon. She couldn't stomach the thought.

"Are you sure? This is what you want?" he asked carefully.

"Well, it's what you want so that's what we're doing. Keeping it professional. What we're doing is strictly for the cameras."

"Trin…"

"It's done. I'm fine. I just wanna get outta here." Joe didn't say anymore. He grabbed the check, paid the bill and left with Trinity.

They got in the car and headed to the hotel in silence. She wasn't one for awkward silences so she plugged in her iPod and turned it on shuffle. "No Church in the Wild" started playing. She rolled her eyes, but he started bobbing his head to the beat. She reached for the iPod to switch the song but he moved her arm.

"C'mon leave it."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and stared out the window. She definitely wasn't in the mood to hear this song.

_Flashback_

_August 21-22- Miami, FL _

_It was Jon and Joshua (Jey Uso)'s birthday. Unfortunately, Josh spent most of the night with his head in a toilet bowl giving offering to the porcelain gods and Jon was watching over his brother. Trinity was growing tired so she grabbed her clutch and stumbled to find Jon. Every step she took made her legs feel like air and her head like lead. _

"_Have you seen Jon?" She slurred, touching Joe's shoulder to get his attention. _

"_I think he's in the bathroom with Josh." He replied absentmindedly as he tried making his shot on the pool table. They were in a packed bar with billiards and darts and the scene was live, but it was too much for Trinity. _

"_O…k." She stumbled off hoping she was going in the right direction when someone touched her shoulder. It was Joe. _

"_You okay?"_

"_Yesss, I wanna find Jon. I wanna go." She was gesticulating more than normal. He walked her over to a nearby seat and sat her down. _

"_Sit here, I'll tell Jon you're looking for him." _

"_Thanks."_

"_Sure." Joe ran off to the bathroom. With his large frame it was easy for him to navigate crowds, even if most of the people were drunk. He opened the door to the bathroom and sure enough Jon was there making sure his brother was okay. Josh didn't even make it to the stalls he was puking profusely in the urinal. "Jesus man, he gonna be all right?" Joe asked. _

"_It don't look like it, but he will be. Once he stops throwing up for more than 5 minutes at a time I'm hauling him outta here." Replied Jon. Joshua threw up again violently and Justin Gabriel who was washing his hands at the sink jerked his head in the twins direction. _

"_Shit man, that's gonna be a hell of a hangover in the morning" the South African wrestler quipped. No one responded and Justin left the bathroom. _

"_Your girl wants to leave, she's pretty drunk but since you're busy here I can take her back to the hotel if you want." Joe offered. _

"_Thanks man, tell her Josh is really bad and I would have taken her home, but he's just so gone." _

"_I will no worries." _

"_Thanks cuz." _

"_No problem." Joe left the bathroom and went to find Trinity. She was sitting where he left her although she was rolling in her seat slightly. He laughed. She was so damn cute when she was drunk. "Let's go I'm taking you back the hotel." _

"_Okay. I should lay down." _

"_I agree." Joe helped her up and carried her clutch. They left the bar and walked out into the humid night air. _

"_Oh my God it feels so good out here," Trinity sighed as she felt a slight breeze cross her face. "I'm so hot. Is it hot?"_

"_Yeah, it's Miami in August, Trin." Joe laughed. _

"_I know but like hotter than usual?" _

"_Um, I guess." They were holding hands, mostly so Joe could steady her if she began wobbling more than necessary. She freed her hand from his and began playing with the zipper on the side of her body-con dress. _

"_I have to take this off," she sighed as she struggled with the zipper. _

"_No no no! You have to keep this on. We're outside."_

"_I need it off. You have to take it off me." _

"_What?" _

"_I. Want. You. To. Take. My. Dress. Off." She looked up at him giving him a seductive smirk. _

"_Trin you're drunk. You don't mean that." _

"_No, but I do. I am getting so hot I want you to take my clothes off!" She sang loudly. _

"_Trin stop. We're almost at the hotel. Keep it together!" She started laughing and he stopped in his tracks._

"_What's so funny?" _

"_You. You're so sexy when you're mad." He rolled his eyes. Now she wasn't so cute when she was drunk. He's been restraining himself for so long he didn't know how long he could hold out. He had a feeling if they ever had sex he wouldn't be able to stop. And looking at her in that tight ass dress with her tits on the verge of popping out he couldn't stand it. _

_He didn't say anything further. Instead he walked faster while making sure Trinity was safe. She had her hand around his bicep and kept massaging it. Finally they reached the hotel and waited for an elevator. _

"_What's your room number?" he asked. _

"_Um, 1138 I think." After a few moments the elevator came and he pressed 11. Once they got to her room she fumbled around for her keycard in her clutch. "I can't find it." _

"_Here I'll get it." He took her clutch and looked through it. Wallet. License. Phone. Mints. Chapstick. Lipstick. No keycard. "Damn."_

"_It's not in there?" _

"_No."_

"_Shit. I'm gonna stay here now." She sat on the floor outside her door. He took a deep breath and extended his arm to her. _

"_C'mon stay with me. I think Jon might be a while." _

"_Really?" Her eyes lit up. _

"_Of course." She took his hand and yanked herself up almost pulling him down with her. _

"_Damn girl, take it easy." _

"_Sorry. Hold on." She stopped to take her stilettos off. "Oh my God yes, that feels so good!" Trinity's exclamation sounded erotic to Joe and he tried not to look at her. She was walking straighter since taking off her shoes. He wouldn't touch her. He couldn't. This was going to be a long night. _

_They took the elevator to the 13__th__ floor where he was staying. They walked to his room in silence in between Trinity's occasional drunken hiccup. After entering the sizeable room he poured her some water and offered her the cup as she sat on one side of the bed. "Drink." She took the cup and gulped down the water. _

"_Thank you." He poured her another cup and went to the bathroom. When he returned he was clad in his briefs and bought the trash bin over to her bedside. "Thanks." _

_He was walking to the other side of the bed when she grabbed his hand. "Help me with this?" She was pointing to her dress. Oh fuck, he thought. _

"_Fine," he grumbled but he was excited, more excited than he should have been. He stood her up, unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head. He messed up her hair a little but it was cute out of place. He took it all in. Trinity's voluptuous body was screaming to be his in her red lingerie set. He cleared his throat and tried to regain composure. The only thing he had on was briefs and he didn't want to give himself away. The two had been trying to keep their distance after they drunkenly kissed and admitted their attraction to one another a few months ago. He didn't know how long he could keep up the self restraint. "Is that it?" _

"_No," she cooed. She reached up and stroked his long locks and guided his lips down to reach hers. She kissed him chaste at first but quickly the kiss intensified. Her tongue entered his mouth and his hands were feeling every part of her from her ass to her back and up to her breasts. He let out a grumble of pleasure and she giggled. Unable to contain himself he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso and his arms around his neck. He looked into her eyes, "You sure you wanna do this?" He didn't picture their first time like this, when she was drunk and he was tipsy, but at this point he didn't care. He needed her. _

"_Yes." He smiled and laid her down on the king size bed taking it slow. He needed this to last all night. _

_The morning after Trinity was slightly hungover with a mild headache, but water and sex seemed to have done the trick. She blinked at the sunlight coming in through the window and sat up when she heard music from the bathroom and the shower running._

_I stand by you_

_Walk through the fire_

_Your love is my scripture_

_You let me in_

_To your encryption_

_Trinity smiled. She could hear him singing the lyrics to "No Church in the Wild" over the beat. He wasn't Kanye but he didn't sound completely terrible either. She stretched her arms over her head saw the breakfast platter on the nightstand. Since there was more than enough food for the both of them she grabbed a few strawberries and popped them in her mouth. She looked down at her naked body and was instantly filled with regret about last night. _

_She immediately lost her appetite and let the strawberries fall back onto the platter. She went to find her underwear and her dress. The shower turned off and after a few moments Joe emerged from the bathroom with a white towel covering his lower half. She was still distracted by how good his body looked clean with water cascading from his hair, dripping onto his chest. She silently reprimanded herself for thinking of him after she betrayed her fiancé. "I got us breakfast," he smiled but she didn't. "What's wrong Trin?"_

"_We shouldn't have done this. It was a mistake." He frowned. As far as he was concerned last night should have made her realize he was the one for her and not Jon. He felt guilty for feeling that way, but it definitely wasn't a mistake. _

"_I asked you-"_

"_I know. I'm not blaming you Joe, I just should have said no. I love him and it was his birthday and his brother got sick and-" _

"_I know babe, but-"_

"_Don't call me that. Please. I need to leave." Trinity was on the verge of tears. She messed up a loving, committed relationship with one three letter word, "Yes." She was so stupid and so impulsive and so very in love with two men at the same time. She needed to be alone. "Excuse me," she cried as she rushed past Joe and left without a word. By the time she got to the elevator she realized she didn't have her room key or her shoes, but she wasn't going back in that room. She'd have to do without the shoes for now. _

_She reached her room with a new keycard after walking down to the concierge desk and requesting a new one. She opened the door quietly just in case Jon was sleeping but the room was dark. No one was there. With relief flooding through her she got undressed and hopped in the shower washing off Joe's scent. While in the shower she made a decision to keep this a secret all the way to the grave. Jon was too good for her, but he loved her and she loved him. She just happened to have feelings for someone else, but she would no longer indulge them. She would focus her efforts on Jon and wrestling. Distractions be damned. _

Trinity and Joe arrived at the hotel. And she got out the car and didn't say anything to him. She got in the elevator and went to her room where Jon was waiting.

"Hey baby," he got up from the bed where he was resting and gave her a hug and a kiss. "How'd it go with Joe?"

"It was fine we talked about our storyline and it has potential but it's so weird. I don't know how they're thinking of pairing us up. I don't know why it couldn't be us together?"

"I don't know why either baby girl, but let's get some sleep."

"Yes sir!" She grinned at him and he kissed her on the forehead. She stripped down for bed. After brushing her teeth and tying her hair she got in bed with him and he wrapped his arms around her and soon she fell asleep, content in the arms of her man.

**So which team are you in? Team Joe or Team Jon? As much as I think Trin and Jon are perfect together, everyone needs a little Roman in their life :-P Let me know which team you're on! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I think the story would be better from first person POVs. I'm finding the 3****rd**** person to be somewhat limiting. Let me know which you prefer. **

**Joe**

I was waiting at the airport to board my flight back to Tampa when I received a message from Jane.

_When you come back to Tampa on Wednesday I need to speak with you about creative logistics. _

I rolled my eyes. What Jane wants Jane gets. I made a mental note to respond before we took off and I went back to FaceTiming my daughter, Makenna.

"When do you come home daddy?"

"Today but I'm seeing you tomorrow."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. I loved this little girl with all my heart. "Can we go to the beach? Mommy won't take me to the beach because it's not summer but I like it when you take me."

"Okay I'll take ya."

"Yay! Thank you daddy."

"No problem. Just don't tell your mom okay. It's our secret."

"Okay I'll be quiet dad," she put her little index finger up to her mouth and made a shhhh sound. I chuckled. She was at the stage where she thought she grown but she wasn't. Thankfully she was past the stage where she threw temper tantrums. Those days were awful.

"Glad to hear it pumpkin. All right I gotta go my flight is boarding. I love you."

"Love you too." She gave me a kiss goodbye and I returned one through the screen. We waved at one another until she hung up. She always had to hang up first or else she'd get mad at me. That was our routine. I replied to Jane's text with a simple, "Sure" and boarded my plane ready to take off and see the only girl that truly mattered.

**Trinity**

Sitting in Jane's Tampa office with Joe next to me was like being in detention with your worst enemy. I had no idea how they were planning on building a viable storyline between us. As far as the fans know, our characters have never interacted so the plan creative had better be good or else I was pulling myself out of this project. I had to. My first order of business was to set a wedding date with Jon, which would happen after this godforsaken meeting…

"Trinity are you okay with that?" Jane asked breaking me from my thoughts. Crap, what did she say?

"Uh, can you go over that again please?" I could see Joe giving me his judgmental look from the side of my eye. Jane frowned and looked down at a stack of papers on her lap.

"Your first encounter is happening this week on the jumbotron. After your workout I want to film the scenes so we can have them all edited by this Monday, okay?"

"Um, Jane I have a few questions. I wonder if there's another storyline we can do. One without a romantic angle?"

"Well we could but this is the second push we've tried to give you so if you don't want it, we'll find someone else who does."

"No, no I want it."

"Good I thought so."

"Anyway first order of business is giving you all the premise of the story this week. You're breaking off from the shield and Trinity's going to be your valet. You've got a match against Brie and Daniel."

"Nice!" I exclaimed. This was definitely an amazing opportunity. Daniel Bryan was arguably the best guy on the roster and for me to be in the same match as him was amazing.

"With Batista's return and the launch of WWE Network, Creative wants to take things in a different direction and we certain feel this will give you all the publicity you need."

"This is really wonderful," Joe replied. I saw his eyes light up. I knew how much he wanted this chance and he – no we, finally got it.

"I'm excited to see what the fans think. Anyway here's the notes from Creative and if you have any more questions let me know."

"Thanks Jane," I said genuinely grateful. I could not screw this up.

"No problem." The both of us left Jane's office.

"So when do you wanna run over the rest of the lines and stuff?" Joe asked.

"Whenever you have time. You have Makenna most of the week right?"

"Yeah," He looked at me shocked.

"I still remember. You get her most of the second and fourth week of the month. Go spend time with her and we'll meet up the Sunday to rehearse our match."

"Thanks Trin."

"No problem." Instictively I reached out to hug him, but recoiled. Distance was the name of the game here if this was going to work. "Okay, bye." I left and headed back to the ring to work on some moves with Jon and Josh while Joe went to lift. I sighed and forced myself to focus. Fuck him for looking so good in workout clothes.

I practiced some bumps and moves in the ring with Jon and Josh. I was trying to work on my Diving DDT since I needed to add some moves to my repertoire, but it wasn't working. "Ugh!" I yelled. "I'm never gonna get this!"

"Yes you are babe," Jon was always there to encourage me and every time he did something considerate (which was 99% of the time) it killed me a little more inside. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks baby." I gave him a small peck on the cheek and went back to stand in my corner of the ring.

"All right, take it slow and concentrate. And stop being so distracted by sexiness," Jon was feeling all on his chest and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're a mess baby, but I love ya!" I shouted.

"You betta. Now get to work!"

"Yes sir," I laughed and then climbed on the ropes. I was gonna land this thing if it killed me, because I needed to debut this move Monday at the tag team match. I sat on the top rope and Jon was in the ring. He gave me a thumbs up. I took a deep breath and concentrated on nailing this move. I leapt from the ropes, hooked my legs around his neck and safely knocked him down on the mat. I rolled out of the move and stood up. He looked up at me from the mat. "Holy shit I did it!" Jon got up and gave me a hug.

"That's my baby y'all!" I gave him another kiss and he hugged me. I nestled my head in his chest. "All right do it again, Trin!" I released my hold on him and we did it again and again and again until I could almost do it in my sleep.

**Joe**

I came back from the weight room. I was going to practice some more moves, but Jane needed Trin and I to film right away. I saw her nailing the diving DDT and she looked really good and I almost didn't have the heart to interrupt her, but I had to. I walked up to the ring. "Hey Trin we gotta start filming now." She looked at me and back to Jon.

"Great job baby," he kissed her on the lips. It was hard to watch. "We'll practice some more before RAW. Joe take care of her."

"Will do," I smiled at my cousin or at least I thought I did. I was a mess and I had no idea what my face was doing. For all I know I could've frowned at him because he gave me an odd look. We walked back to the dressing rooms in silence and changed into our gear. By the time we came out Jane was there.

"Ready to film?"

"Yes ma'am," Trin said.

"Right this way you two." We turned the corner and the camera guy was there with the producer and assistant director. "Here's what's happening, Roman is breaking away from The Shield and you're up for causing some trouble. You're going to persuade Naomi to break away from the Funkadactyls and be your valet/love interest. Now, let's see how well you guys improvise." I cleared my throat. I was still getting used to promos and segments, but this was bad. I could bench 400 lbs easy and do 50 pushups with one hand, but I sure as hell couldn't film this without looking like a fucking idiot.

"Is there a problem?" Jane asked.

"No, no problem." I croaked. Damn, I had to get it together. No stupid promo was going to keep me from going forward. I earned this.

"Okay so Joe you stand right there on the X and Trinity you'll just walk in front of him then he'll stop you before you go off screen and he'll seduce/persuade you to join his team. And this should only take at most 30 seconds so Trinity you'll have to give in pretty easily. Got it?" The Cameraman instructed.

"Got it," we said at the same time. I wondered if Jane and the Cameraman could feel the awkwardness between us. Hopefully it wouldn't permeate through the camera. I stood on my mark and Trinity stood off screen. Another guy on the side of the Cameraman who I'm guessing was the AD yelled, "Quiet on set…camera rolling…sound…action!" Trinity walked in front of me and I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Hey," I finally croaked. She gave me a disturbed look. I don't think she was acting.

Well, if that wasn't fucking awkward.

"Cut!" The AD yelled.

"Okay let's try that again but this time have more confidence Joe, you got this." The director said.

"Okay sorry I'm just, I'm fine."

"Okay quiet on set…camera rolling…sound…action!" Trinity walked and I called out to her.

"Hey Trin,"

"Uh, it's Naomi."

"Right. Shit!"

"Cut!" The AD yelled. The director sighed and Jane looked pissed.

"Joe, whatever it is that's got you distracted it needs to stop. It doesn't belong here. We need to film this and we need to film it now! Her name is Naomi not Trinity and act at least half interested in her. Touch her arm, flirt with her, don't be so stiff." Jane critiqued.

"Okay, I'll do better."

"I certainly hope so." Jane could be a real bitch sometimes, but instead of holding back I gave it my all. Here went nothing.

**Jon**

I finished my match a while back and it went well. The fans responded to Josh and I and I was so happy both Trin and I were getting our pushes at the same time. I wasn't happy that it was a love story, but since it was with my cousin and not one of these other sleazy men I was a'ight with that.

"Yo Josh, Trin's segment is coming up."

"Oh word, lemme get a chair." Josh and I were in catering watching the show. He grabbed a chair and sat down. He handed me a bag of chips and I took it gladly. I was starving after my match.

"Thanks bro." He mumbled a response but his mouth was full. The last match had gone off and Joe was on screen. A moment later Trinity walked by and he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She looked caught off guard.

"So uh, Naomi I wanna ask you something." He got that intense look in his eye and looked her up and down. He spent too much time staring at her breasts. I gripped my bag of chips a little harder.

"What is it?" She flipped her hair off her shoulder and he pulled her in closer to him. He wouldn't stop looking at her and she wouldn't stop looking at him. Why the hell were they looking at each other like that?!

"How would you like to be my manager?" He smirked.

"And why would I do that when you're with The Shield?"

"Because I won't be for long."

"Oh really?" They never broke eye contact.

"Yes really. I need to be on my own. They're holding me back and I need a strong, beautiful woman like you," he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him "to be on my side." She looked him up and down.

"I'll see what I can do," she gave him a seductive smile.

"You can say yes," Joe stroked her chin and the screen went black.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled out loud. A few of the wrestlers in the area looked at me but I didn't care. Josh looked at me too.

"Yo calm down it's just business. Nothing to get upset about."

"Joe can't act his way out a fucking box but he did that too well." I let that slip before I could take it back but I didn't even care. I was livid. I got up from my chair.

"He's just getting better that's all y-"

"This is WWE not the Oscars! Ain't no performance _that_ good." I left the room. I needed to find Jane. This storyline needed to be over and done with.

**I'm running off to a concert in less than an hour but I wanted to put this up for you all. I cut this chapter a little short, but I think this is a good place to end. I'd love to hear your predictions for the next few chapters. Do you think Trinity and Joe will be able to stay away from each other? How does Ariane feel about all this? And will Jon screw it up for Trin by telling Jane to nix the story? **

**Stay tuned. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Josh **

My brother was about to lose it and I couldn't let him do that.

"Jon get back here!" He turned around, his hair hit him in the eye and as much as I wanted to laugh I didn't.

"What?"

"Calm the hell down, you're acting all jealous and that ain't right. If you go to Jane you're gonna ruin this for Trin, Joe and possibly both of us. Now chill out and watch the match!" Jon was still breathing heavy and more people were looking at us, but I didn't care. I had to make sure my brother didn't do something stupid.

"Fine."

"Good."

"But I'm still talking to Joe. I don't know why he has to be so damn handsy with her." I frowned at him. He could be so dense sometimes. Jon wasn't an angry person, but when it came to Trinity his insecurities came out. I rolled my eyes and went back to catering. I needed some food if I was going to watch this shit show.

**Trinity**

I was waiting for Sandra to fix my gear. I had about 10 minutes before my match and she was moving as slow as molasses. I started jumping up and down trying to warm up and get rid of the nerves, but I needed to try my gear on, then warm up and go through the match one more time with Joe before we headed to the ring.

"How long Sandra?"

"Give me five more minutes."

"But I need to be out there in ten."

"All right one minute." Ugh, I loved her, but damn she was hella slow.

"Hey there you are." I turned around. It was Joe.

"Hey what's up?"

"You almost ready?" I pointed to Sandra working.

"Almost. Wanna go over match stuff really quick?"

"Yeah, so I talked to Daniel and we're gonna switch stuff up a bit?" I almost threw up. Switching stuff up five minutes before a match was a recipe for disaster.

"Whatchu mean switch stuff up?"

"You and Brie are gonna fight first. We want to give you guys some play before we go. Daniel and I are both kind of banged up so since you guys aren't injured you'll get more time and we'll finish it up." I sighed. This might not be so bad after all.

"Okay how long are we going?"

"You guys get five minutes and once Brie taps Daniel, you tag me in and we'll take over the next ten minutes." I could do that. I could definitely do that.

"Sounds good to me."

"Here's your clothes." Sandra gave me my gear.

"Thanks Sandra!"

"Good luck tonight." I smiled at the seamstress and raced to a nearby bathroom to change into my gear. I put it on and everything fit. I opened the door to the bathroom and saw Joe waiting for me.

"You could have just gone to the entrance without me." I said.

"I know I figured I'd wait. We have about two extra minutes. The other match is going long."

"Oh, okay." We walked to the entrance together in silence. Things were still awkward between us when we were alone. We tried to act as normal as possible when other people were around, but I couldn't stop thinking about the promo we shot. And his large hands on my waist, and that sexy look in his eye and that hair and…

"Trin we're up." His words shook me from my daze. "You ready?" I looked up at him and shook my head. I noticed the warmth in his eyes.

"I'm good just a little nervous."

"You'll do great."

"Thanks. You too." Soon Roman's music played and he draped his muscular arm over my shoulder and we sauntered to the ring. No more pom poms, no more Funkadactyls. No more Ariane. It was show time.

**Jon**

My girl looked good in that ring. She was holding her own for sure. I watched her climb on the top rope and sit. Brie was getting to her feet slowly from the last hit Trinity served her. Before she took another step, Trinity dived to Brie, hooked her legs around her neck and brought her straight down into the mat.

Successful diving DDT.

"Yes!" I was so proud of her. She pinned Brie down for the win, but Brie kicked out on 2. Brie got up and Trin went for her finisher. Brie rushed to the corner of the ring and tagged in Daniel instead, before Trinity could jump. Clearly disappointed, Trin tagged in Roman.

Roman and Daniel were mad fun to watch. They both have a lot of power, although it was funny watching Daniel sneak past Roman since he was smaller. Roman went in for the spear but Daniel ducked in the nick of time and Roman ran into the turnstile and fell to the mat. Josh and I laughed. I was starting to feel bad for blowing up earlier. Both of them deserved this push and as long as the love story didn't get too touchy feely I could live with that.

Daniel was kicking Roman's ass but as the show got closer to finishing Roman picked up steam. Roman speared the hell out of Daniel and he rushed to the mat to pin Daniel.

1…2…3…Ding! Ding! Ding!

"That was a damn good match!" Josh said. "Your girl did well."

"Damn right she did." I was gonna head back to the dressing room to get my stuff and leave with Trinity but the next thing I saw left me livid as hell.

Joe grabbed Trinity's face and started kissing her.

And not the little innocent lip peck either.

No it was full on French kissing.

I looked at Josh and he looked at me worried.

Why the hell were they still sucking each other's face off?

"Jon," he warned. He put his arms on my shoulders to calm me down. "It's acting bro, stop it."

"Nobody said they had to do all that though." RAW cut off with Trin and Joe mid lip lock and it made me sick to my stomach. I'm sure I'm not the only one who felt the chemistry between them. This was exactly what I was afraid was gonna happen.

"When Trin comes back just congratulate her on her match. Don't do anything stupid just cool off."

Heeding my brother's advice I went to the dressing room and changed keeping to myself. Most of the guys left, which I was thankful for because I didn't feel like talking.

As I put my the last of my gear away in my duffle bag and tied my hair back Joe walked in with a smug ass look on his face.

**Joe**

"Nice job tonight," Jon commented through gritted teeth. My cousin looked like he was going to rip someone's head off.

"Thanks," I said slowly eyeing him carefully. He had this crazy look in his eye and he didn't have a poker face so I knew he was upset. "You okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" He spat.

"I don't know you tell me."

"Why you gotta be a cocky asshole for?" I was taken aback. What the hell did I do?

"Come again?" Just because Jon's my cousin didn't mean I was going to let him speak to me anyway he pleased.

"You heard me. You just made out with my girl on national television and you're gonna smile about it?"

"That's what this about? You're jealous? Grow the fuck up, son." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag and left. I'd just change into my sweats in a bathroom. I wasn't about to deal with his ass.

"Hey babe!" Ariane just turned the corner and gave me a hug. I froze, slightly stunned but hugged her back. She gave me a kiss on the lips when I let go of her.

"Hey." I gave her a small smile. I didn't feel like dealing with her either. Hell, I didn't feel like dealing with anyone tonight. The door to the locker room opened and it was Jon. I shot him a hard look and returned my focus back on Ariane.

"So how about we go celebrate your win tonight?" Before I could answer she grabbed my hand and led the way out the arena. I turned to look back at Jon who looked stunned and I just shrugged and smiled. Hopefully he'd chill the fuck out now he knew I was banging Ariane.

We turned the corner and made a quick stop at the bathroom so I could change into normal clothes. Then we walked to my rental truck, got in and headed to the hotel. As usual I drove, because she drove like a maniac and had the most absurd road rage I've ever seen. But as I pulled out the parking lot I couldn't help but think back to the promo and today's match. It felt so good to be able to touch Trinity and kiss her again especially in public. Being able to show the world how I truly felt about her was the best part of this experience, even if it was under he guise of "acting".

But I wasn't acting, I was being true to myself and pouring everything I had into this story as corny as it sounds. I knew she was trying to make things right with Jon and he was my cousin and I had to respect that. She deserved that peace of mind, but sometimes I couldn't help but think about what I deserved. I wanted happiness too. I wanted to be able to love her publically just like Jon could, but that would never happen so I had to milk this story for all that it was worth. I also had to try and move on too.

My dad always used to say the worst part about love was moving on and having the discipline not to let the memories of the good outweigh the bad. There's always a reason why people split up. But our reason simply came down to bad timing. If she wasn't with Jon we would be together, but if it wasn't for him we would have never gotten closer–

"BABE!" Ariane waved her hand in front of my face while I was driving and I slammed on the breaks.

"What the fuck? I'm driving can't you see that?!" I was about to rip this girl a new one. Who the hell does that when someone's at the wheel? The cars behind us started honking and I put my foot on the gas pedal. I got through the intersection just in the nick of time, but everyone behind us wasn't so lucky.

"Sorry, I was talking but you weren't listening to me."

"Well, don't go putting your hand in my face. We could've gotten into an accident and then what?"

"Jeez, fine." She sat back in her seat and continued chewing her gum and I kept driving. I really needed to let off some steam maybe jerk off or get in a quick workout before sleep although I was beat so I was definitely going for the first option. "We need to talk Joe." I sighed. She always wanted to talk.

"About what?"

"What we're doing."

"Well we're driving as long as you don't wave your hand in front of my face again." She rolled her eyes, clearly pissed. Too much sarcasm Joe, reel it back in.

"I know I'm sorry about that. But I mean we need to talk about what we're doing. When am I moving?"

"I told you I wanted to wait on that, I have my daughter to think about and I've got a lot going on. There's no time right now."

"Okay, but we need to figure it out soon because I'm sick of the long distance thing and I just wanna be with you." She kissed me on the cheek but instead of it being cute I just found it annoying.

I only agreed to get with Ariane because I thought it was going to be for one night. She wasn't bad in bed, she was willing and she was there and she was okay with keeping it on the DL until now. I used her to get my mind off Trin and for a while it worked, but the more Trin and Jon got closer to marriage and setting a date the more I got closer to panicking and thinking.

Am I doing right by her by letting her go?

Am I being selfish for wanting her?

Am I doing right by me by not standing up for myself?

I approached a red light and pressed on the breaks while slamming my hand down on the steering wheel in utter frustration. I couldn't do this with Ariane and I needed to tell her. This wasn't fair to her. She looked at me with a sad look on her face.

"Ariane, I need-"

"Wait, I just have one question. We've been going out for two months and I haven't met your daughter yet. Why is that?"

"I told you she's not good with meeting new people." This was a boldface lie, but I didn't wanna introduce my daughter to people that weren't going to be permanent in my life. I made that mistake before.

_Flashback_

_I went to pick Makenna up from her mom's house. Her mom opened the door and Makenna ran straight to me and jumped into my arms giving me the biggest kiss. I smiled and gave her one right back. "How's my princess doing?" I asked. _

"_Good daddy! Can we go get ice cream please? Mommy won't let me." Her mom and my ex-fiance, Jana, became a health nut after she married this anal pediatrician who obsessed over nutrition. I wasn't dumb enough to let Jana know I was in fact taking Makenna to get ice cream so I did what I do best and lied. _

"_I don't think so hon, your mom won't like that." _

"_That's right I won't." Jana said sternly. This guy Walter she married turned her into the biggest prick ever. I imagine I was still bitter that she left me a few months before our wedding because she "couldn't handle me being gone all the time and she didn't want to be married to someone who was gone 300 days out of the year." While I understood it, it sucked but it was what it was and here we are divorced and estranged. _

"_I'll go get her bag, hold on." Jana left and I gave Makenna a wink. That was our secret code for, "fuck mom and Walter we're getting ice cream." She clapped her little hands and giggled and Jana came back with Makenna's bag, "Here you go. Please don't have her up too late, okay. Her sleep schedule is always off when she comes back home." _

"_I'll do my best," I deadpanned. I hoisted the bag on my shoulder and walked Makenna to the car. We got in and I started driving. _

"_Can you put on Selena Gomez, please?" I laughed and found Makenna's iPod and turned it to her Selena Gomez playlist. Jana wouldn't let her have the iPod at her house because Walter said "radiation from MP3 players cause cancer". Does he know his existence causes me to wanna punch him in the freaking face? _

"_Hey Mak Mak!"_

"_Huh?" she asked from the back seat. _

"_I have a surprise for you." She perked up in her car seat. _

"_What is it?"_

"_I wanna introduce you to someone special today." _

"_Ooh, who?"_

"_You'll see. She's meeting us at Coldstone."_

"_Yay!" _

"_Are you excited?" _

"_Yes, but can you put Selena Gomez on now? Wait are we meeting Selena?" Her brown eyes widened in excitement. _

"_Um, no hon. But I'll put her on." I pressed play. And no sooner had the music started did Makenna start singing. _

"_When you ready come and get it na na na na na na na na." _

_Wait, what the hell was she listening to? What was Selena "coming" and "getting"? I sighed she was young so she had no idea what this girl was singing about but I made a mental note to keep up with those little Disney teeny boppers. I pulled into the Coldstone parking lost and smiled when I saw her car already parked there. _

"_All right baby girl, we're here."_

"_Yay!" I unlocked the doors and she unbuckled her car seat and got out and held my hand as we walked into Coldstone. Surprisingly it was pretty empty except for one old couple at the other end of the joint. I got in line and Makenna ordered her favorite – A Cookie Doughn't You Want Some in the biggest size even though she wasn't going to eat it all. I always helped her finish it. Just as we were finding a seat Trinity came in and spotted us. I stood up and gave her a hug and a quick kiss and inhaled deeply. The nerves were getting to me. Introducing the two most important women in your life was a lot harder than I thought it would be. No matter what if Makenna didn't like Trinity then we had no future so I needed this to work. _

_Makenna looked shocked. "Ew daddy! Why did you kiss her?" I bent down so I was eye level with my daughter. "Makenna this is Trinity she's my uh…." I was at a loss for words, what was she? Girlfriend felt too official even though I felt like she was and friend was too casual. "She's um my special friend and Trinity this is Makenna." Trinity held her hand out for Makenna to shake and Makenna did. _

"_Hi, it's nice to meet you. You know your dad talks about you all the time." Trinity said smiling at my daughter. "Mind if I sit down next to you?"_

"_Nope." Makenna emphasized this by shaking her head no in an exaggerated fashion and we both laughed. Trinity sat down. "Do you want a spoon to help daddy and I finish this?" Makenna asked pointing to the huge ice cream cup on the table. _

"_Sure I'll just get a spoon." Trinity got up to get a spoon and I had to get a look at her ass in those jeans. Jesus. I definitely missed that. _

"_Daddy."_

"_Huh?" _

"_What are you looking at?"_

"_Nothing sweetheart." I dug my spoon into the ice cream and stuffed my mouth with a globful to cease any discussion of Trin's ass with my four year old once and for all. Trinity came back with her own sppon and she sat and started eating right away. I pictured this moment so many times in my head. Little simple moments like these together with both my girls was what I lived for. It felt damn good to do this in public too and not worry about running into anyone. Jana moved to St. Petersburg to be with Walter and since we weren't in Tampa where most of the wrestlers lived we didn't have to worry about being caught. _

"_So how is school?" Trin asked. _

"_It's fun. My teachers like me and I have a boyfriend." I almost spit out my ice cream. _

"_A what?!" I yelled. How does a 4 year old know about boyfriends? I need to talk to her mom. _

"_A boyfriend daddy. We play together at recess and he makes me lego things." I let out a sigh of relief. Thank God. I was worried I'd have to give her the birds and the bees talk now. It was too soon for all of that. In fact I'd give Walter and Jana the pleasure of having that talk. I wanted no part in it. _

"_Oh that's nice. What's his name?" Trin asked. _

"_Nicky. We sleep together too." She put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth and Trinity looked taken aback. I started coughing, choking on a piece of cookie dough. Shit. "Are you okay daddy?" Makenna looked over at me worried. I opened my mouth to reply but couldn't get the words out. Trin got out of her seat and pat me on the back for a bit until the morsel finally went down correctly. I cleared my throat. _

"_Thanks babe." I kissed her on the lips. _

"_You want some water?"_

"_No I'm good." I took another spoonful of ice cream, we were killing this thing. It was almost gone. "Uh, Princess, what do you mean you and this Nicky guy sleep together?" I inwardly cringed waiting for her answer. I didn't want to give a sex-ed talk to my four year old daughter. _

"_At nap time we sleep next to each other, because we're boyfriends." I laughed at her response. _

"_Okay, but Princess you can't be a boyfriend because you're a girl. He's your boyfriend because he's a boy. You're his girlfriend, because you're a girl."_

"_Oh so we're not boyfriends?"_

"_No sweetheart." Trinity started laughing and once she started I couldn't stop. _

"_What's so funny?" asked Makenna _

"_Nothing, you're just adorable." Trinity said through fits of laughter. Makenna scrunched up her face in confusion. _

"_What's ador-buh-lull?"_

"_Adorable. She's saying you're cute." _

"_Oh thank you! And you're really pretty too." My heart warmed at the sight of the two of them getting along so well. Makenna was an easy going kid, but I always worried how she'd react to Trin. _

"_Thank you." Trinity kissed Makenna's cheek and Makenna smiled at Trinity. I didn't want to spoil the moment by talking so I let my girls talk and get to know one another. As soon as the ice cream was gone we all left and walked around the area a bit. There was a park by the water so I figured I'd let Makenna run wild until she tired herself out and catch up with Trin in the meantime. _

"_You're good with her," I said. She rested her head on my arm and looked up at me. _

"_She's a great kid so it's easy." _

"_You know she gets all the good genes from me right?" I grinned and she frowned. _

"_I highly doubt that. You ain't that great."_

"_Oh yes I am." She hit me on the arm playfully. _

"_Oh no you're not."_

"_I take offense to that, woman."_

"_Well I take offense to how good you look right now." I raised my eyebrows suggestively and she sneak attacked me with a kiss on the lips and pulled away. _

"_Imma need you to do that again."_

"_Oh I will baby, don't you worry." _

_That afternoon was so perfect and the evening was even better. Once we left the park we were headed home. Trinity said she could spend the night at my place. I assumed Jon was out of town for something. I didn't ask. At that point in our relationship we stopped talking about him. It didn't do us any good. Makenna warmed up to Trinity so much that she wanted to ride in Trin's car back to my house so while they went back home and Makenna talked her ear off about Selena Gomez and the Sprouse twins I went to the gym to get in a quick workout. _

_By the time I got home the house smelled of dinner and some good dinner too. "Hey babe," Trinity greeted me at the door with a hug and a kiss and quickly pushed me away. _

"_What was that for?"_

"_Honey you smell. Go shower and get some dinner it'll be ready in 5."_

"_Or how about I get some dinner and shower with you after." She hit me on the shoulder and laughed. _

"_You nasty, get outta here!" _

"_Only if you come with me."_

"_Fine." I stroked her chin and pulled her in for a quick kiss. Then I headed to the living room where Makenna was reading. Damn, Trinity got her to do homework instead of watching Hannah Montana? She was definitely a keeper. _

"_Hey Princess!" I picked her up and gave her a peck on the cheek. "How was Trinity? Was she mean to you?" Trinity was in the adjoining kitchen and could hear us. _

"_Boy stop, I'd never be mean to her!" She shouted from the other room. _

"_No daddy she's really nice. I like her this much!" Makenna stretched her arms wide open and I whispered in her ear. _

"_Me too." She giggled and I put her down. _

"_You smell daddy." _

"_I know kid. Go read I'm taking a shower." She went back to her book. Sure it was mostly pictures with few words but it was nice to see her doing something other than watching shitty Disney Channel and listening to Selena Gomez on repeat all day. _

_I raced upstairs to shower and came back down for dinner in a pair of shorts and no shirt. Trin was definitely checking me out and I smirked. She was getting it tonight once I put the rugrat in bed. Dinner was great and Makenna was the topic of conversation as usual until she fell asleep sooner than expected. She ended up falling asleep on Trinity's lap in the middle of watching The Little Rascals and Trinity offered to take her upstairs to her room, but I did it instead. She was already in her Dora pajamas ready for bed so I laid her down in her Disney Princess bed and kissed her goodnight. She stirred a little bit in her sleep but didn't wake up. I left the nightlight on so she wouldn't get scared although thankfully she was getting over the monsters-under-the-bed phase, and left the room. _

_When I returned back to my room I didn't see Trin but I heard the shower going in the adjoining bathroom. I opened the door slowly and she was standing there in a silk robe with a navy blue lace bra peaking out. I fucking lost it right then and there. I scooped her up and sat her down on counter while I took off what little clothing she had on. She was racing to take off my shorts and before I knew it we were in the shower getting wet in very creative ways. _

**Ariane**

Joe was really distant and ornery lately so I was gonna change that. I just bought this silky baby doll slip that was the bomb dot com from Victoria's Secret and it even made my boobs look huge – not Nikki Bella huge, but like normal huge…actually just normal. It was a navy blue silk cami with lace trim. I looked at myself in the mirror. Honestly, I'd have sex with myself if I could. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and opened the door to the bedroom where Joe was. He had this strange, far away look on his face, but I was going to change all that.

"Baby I've got a surprise for you!" Joe's eyes widened. This babydoll number certainly did the trick. He immediately grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. I got on the bed and straddled him, taking off his undershirt in the process. I planted kisses on his mouth, his chin and his neck. He grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him. "Congrats on kicking ass tonight." I pulled him in for a kiss before he could say anything. I knew he was probably distant and irritable because he was nervous about this push, but I just wanted to let him know I'd always be there. Unfortunately something else _wasn't_ there.

He was kissing me and I started grinding my hips into his. Still nothing, so I grinded a little harder and started marking his neck; he always went crazy when I gave him hickeys. He let out a moan and I started stroking him in long, tantalizing strokes and kissing him all the way down his chest, but it wasn't working. I sighed and stopped trying. I rolled over to the other side of the king sized bed embarrassed. This had never happened with us before.

"I'm sorry." His voice quivered slightly and he touched my shoulder but I didn't look at him.

"It's fine. I'm just gonna go to my room."

"You don't have to go."

"I should." I got off the bed, grabbed my robe and my key card from the dresser exited the room. I wanted him to stop me. I wanted him to tell me he'd try again, but he didn't. He didn't stop me even though I wish he did and as soon as I entered the hallway I started crying. I ran three doors down to my room, opened it and got in the bed.

I had all the signs. He was growing distant, avoiding introducing me to his daughter, avoiding talk about me moving in and now he wasn't even sexually attracted to me. He couldn't get it up and let me just say no one has ever had that problem with me. "Well, fuck him," I said aloud to no one in particular. Shortly after I heard two raised voices on the other side of my room. That room was Jon and Trin's.

Oh shit they were fighting. Drama!

I raced to the wall nearest them and put my ear to the ugly ass paisley wall paper, to see if I could hear what was going on, but I only heard his voice muffled by the wall but it was loud…and angry. I heard Trinity's voice after and she was yelling too but then I heard something shatter and the voices became more intense.

What the hell was going on?

**I saw Jon and Trinity's wedding pics on Instagram, which made writing this that much harder, but finally things are going to start moving. I figured I'd give you guys a longer chapter since I cut the last one short. Review and let me know what you want to see or if you need anything cleared up. Glad you're enjoying the story! **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was getting pretty long so I divided it up. And I got the idea for the last half while watching the Wendy Williams show. If you've never seen it YouTube it she's a mess but pretty entertaining. **

**Trinity**

Jon accidentally broke the lampshade off the hotel nightstand. We were in another argument and in a fit of anger he smacked the lampshade clean on the floor. I stared at the broken glass, stunned.

"Jon what the hell is wrong with you!" I couldn't take it anymore. His jealousy was tearing us apart and it's not like I was cheating on him at the moment. Life's ironic that way, while you're cheating on someone your partner doesn't realize it but as soon as it stops here come the arguments and fits of rage.

"Fuck Trin I didn't mean to do it." He approached me but I put my finger up.

"If you didn't mean it you wouldn't have done it in the first place. How many times do I have to keep telling you that there's nothing going on?"

"I know but-"

"But nothing Jon! When I say there's nothing going on, there's. nothing. going. on! Get that through your head and until you do I'm not sharing a room with you." I grabbed my suitcase and y starting putting my stuff in there. I was getting a different room, fuck this!

"Wait Trin." I ignored him and continued packing. He touched my arm, "Trin!" Since he was yelling in my face I couldn't ignore him so I decided to answer him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." I looked at him and could tell he was sincere, but he needed time away from me to get his act together and I was going to give him that time.

"You're always sorry Jon. Look I get it, you think you don't deserve me and you think I'm gonna go running off with someone else. But I'm here ain't I? But if you keep acting like this I won't be here for long." He pulled me in for a hug and I hugged him back reluctantly and pushed him away after he gave me a kiss on my forehead. I continued to pack. He raised an eyebrow at me, but I just ignored him.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not sleeping with you tonight."

"I just apologized though Trin."

"And you also broke the lampshade. I ain't paying for that you are. And you're sleeping by yourself tonight." I zipped up my suitcase and left the room.

After I got a new room from the concierge I got in the bed, but I couldn't sleep. I stared up at the ceiling just thinking about everything.

_Jon was getting on my last nerve with his jealous outbursts. _

_I loved Jon but I didn't know if I was in love with him anymore. _

_I'm still in love with Joe, but I shouldn't be. I don't want to be. _

_I hate Ariane for being with Joe even though I shouldn't. _

_I hate Joe for not telling me he was with Ariane. _

_Actually fuck him! _

_I hate him and his long stupid hair and those tattoos and those muscles, and his stupid deep soothing voice. _

_I miss seeing how amazing he is to Makenna. _

_I miss Makenna. _

_I miss helping her with her dance routines. _

_I miss how right it felt to be with both of them. _

_I hate how I feel like this. _

Right now I wasn't going to think about any of it. I needed to get some sleep and tomorrow I was going to take my time getting back home and seeing Jon. I just needed to relax the best way I knew how – shopping, mani/pedis, a little dancing…and vodka lots of vodka.

A few hours later (although it felt like minutes) my cellphone rang. I rolled over in my bed and grabbed my cellphone. It was Jane. It was also 4:53 am – what the fuck?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Trinity how are you?"

"Uh, tired." I rolled my eyes. How else would I be doing at 4:53 am?

"Sorry, but I had an emergency change of plans and needed to call you as soon as possible." I sighed and sat up in my bed.

"What is it?"

"Well, Dave Bautista, Randy, Brian, and John are all heading up to New York City today to do some press for us and we were able to squeeze you and Joe in a few press stops as well so we need you both to get to the airport by 6 o'clock to catch your flight to New York. The tickets are at kiosk already in your names and I'll be emailing you a copy of your itinerary soon. Check your phone." I wanted to punch Jane in the face, so much for having a day to myself.

"Okay, I'll get ready now."

"Great. So when you get to New York there will be a car for both you and Joe and it'll take you everywhere you need to go. Your first stop will be the Wendy Williams Show and then you'll be doing a few signings and meet and greets in Times Square, Madison Square Gardens and Barclays and then all the wrestlers will meet up at Milk Studios for a photo shoot. It's an action packed day, but we need to get this done."

"Okay Jane thank you I'll get ready now."

"Great, thanks. And You both did great last night. The fans _really_ loved you guys."

"I'm glad. Bye Jane."

"Buh-bye now." I hung up the phone and looked around in a daze. I went from spending the day with myself to the entire day with one guy I didn't have the heart to be around. On the bright side at least I'd meet Wendy Williams.

It was 6:30 and I was sitting in the airport terminal waiting for my 7:05 flight to New York City. I hadn't seen Joe at all so I called him making sure he knew he was supposed to be here. He was an early riser so I assumed he'd be up by now. I called him and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" He sounded awake but very confused.

"Hey uh Joe, it's me Trin. Did Jane call you?"

"Yeah she did. At fucking 4 o'clock in the morning." I laughed.

"Yeah same. So are you here at the airport?"

"Yeah I just got through the gate and grabbed a bite to eat before I boarded."

"Okay cool, I'm at the gate so I'll see you." I hung up the phone and continued watching Scandal reruns on my iPad. I put in my headphones completely addicted to the shit show that was Olivia Pope and President Fitz.

Someone waved a hand in front of my face and I jerked back in surprise. It was Joe with his Beats headphones and the largest cup of coffee from Dunkin Donuts. I smiled and took my headphones out my ears.

"Sup?" He asked. "You watching Scandal again?"

"Of course," We both laughed. He knew me too well. He sat down next to me and took a sip of his coffee before turning to talk to me.

"Since we had more free time then usual I was going to fly home and surprise Makenna at her dance recital, but I guess that's not happening."

"That sucks, I'm sorry."

"It's fine it's a part of the job right?"

"I know but sometimes it sucks. Her routine was gonna be good. She sent me a video."

"How the hell did she do that she's six!" Joe looked genuinely surprised.

"She's smart that's how. And I showed her how to do it." I smirked.

"I'm not even gonna ask."

"She needs help with her dance routines so she sends me videos from time to time that's all."

"Thanks Trin, I appreciate it."

"No problem."

"She's just having a hard time with Walter and Jana's become…"

"I know. I know." I instinctively rubbed his back. Walter was a hardass on Makenna and I knew it was hard for Joe to see his daughter get treated like that when his parenting style was less military-school and more open and loving. Walter also seemed to be controlling of Jana, which didn't help either, but she was all about stability and that was one thing Walter could give her that Joe couldn't.

"It's just so hard. Sometimes I wonder why I do this when I could be with her." I cut off my iPad and turned to look at him. Apparently we were getting serious at 6:30 in the morning, and while I didn't want to talk about this I was happy we were talking. As much as I tried to avoid him I love it when we talk about real shit, or hell when we're talking period.

"You're doing this because you're an amazing wrestler and you're providing for her the best way you know how. You know my dad's a musician and he wasn't always there but he did the best he could and I know that. She knows that. The only thing you can do is continue to be there even if it's through FaceTime. She loves you more than you know, okay?" He kissed me on the cheek and I hugged him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Crash and burn babe!" He looked at me seriously and started cracking up and I did too.

"What?"

"You never were one for serious moments."

"No sir. Ain't nobody got time for that!" After sharing another laugh we talked some more about the busy day we had and both agreed we needed to sleep on the plane.

Soon we boarded our flight. We didn't have seats next to one another so I went to sleep until the plane landed in New York.

After getting our suitcases we got our limo from the airport and went straight to the Wendy Williams studio. Joe had no idea who she was so I showed him clips on YouTube and after a while he sat back in his seat and sighed.

"This is going to be a mess isn't it?" He laughed.

"Oh yeah, get ready. She's insane."

Shortly we pulled up to the studio, got out the limo and were immediately shuffled into hair and make up. We got dolled up and within an hour or so the show started. We went out into the hall and I saw Joe who looked really good. He was in a tailored black Hugo Boss suit with his hair pulled back. "You okay?" He asked with a chuckle. I closed my mouth, which I didn't realize was slightly agape.

"Yeah I'm good." I managed to say slightly breathless. "You look good."

"Thanks, you too." He looked me up and down. I was wearing nude Louboutins and a tasteful blue Herve Leger number. We took some behind the scenes photos and the production assistants ushered us out when it was show time.

**Joe**

_Feel it, feel it, feel it_

_Come on let's hear it. _

_How you doin, shout it out! _

I felt so silly walking out on that stage. I had no idea what I was in for but there were tons of screaming women in the audience so I just smiled and waved. That got them going. I flashed a little smile and sat on the couch.

Trinity was sitting closest to Wendy and because I knew how much she loved the show I planned to let her do most of the talking. I was still shy and pretty low key when it came to doing public appearances but I knew that would have to change soon.

"Okay so welcome you two. You guys are so good looking aren't they everyone?" Wendy greeting. The studio audience clapped and Wendy looked down at Trinity's shoes. "Suzanne where's the shoe cam, Trinity's shoes are gorgeous!" I just laughed while the camera did a closeup of Trinity's shoes. Being on this show was silly and went against my "badass persona". I had no idea why I was here, but I was going to enjoy the publicity and the free coffee. Lord knows I needed it.

"All right so we have two WWE wrestlers here and this is new for us, but I watch you guys on TV all the time with my son Kevin and we just love you and Trin, my husband _really_ loves you." Everyone in the studio including me laughed. I wasn't mad at Wendy's husband, I mean look at her. Trinity was beautiful. "So you're apart of the tag team Funkadactyls right?"

"Well, not anymore. I'm solo now."

"Oh shoot."

"Well, that's not entirely true," I piped up. "She's with me now. I stole her away." I wrapped my arms around her and Trinity hit me on the shoulder playfully. While I was working it for the cameras, but I just wanted to touch her more than anything.

"All right you two settle down. I can't handle all this sexiness on my stage." Wendy joked and the audience clapped once again. "I'm gonna start with Roman first. So your real name is Joe right? But your ring name is Roman Reigns and you're apart of The Shield. How was the transition from being a group like The Shield to being by yourself?" I sat up and straightened out the sleeves on my suit.

"It was exhilarating, Wendy. You know the other guys Colby who's Seth Rollins and Jon who's Dean Ambrose they'll always be my boys. We came up together, we trained and traveled together and we got really close but we're also the best new talent on the roster and we're all ready to go solo and do our own thing. In terms of wrestling without the other guys, you know it was weird but it wasn't hard since I didn't start wrestling in a stable I started wrestling by myself. I miss them in my corner though, but I have this one with me so it's been great." I said pointing to Trinity who smiled.

"You guys are so sweet together." Wendy said.

"Aww thank you Wendy." Trinity responded and I just smiled. "He's great too. He's a lot of fun so I have no complaints."

"Don't thank me girl, thank him. He's the good looking one." Everyone laughed and applauded again. "Now you're also the Rock's cousin right Joe and you're a cousin of the Uso Brothers who are also wrestlers. What's that like coming from a wrestling family?"

"It's a lot of fun especially on holidays. I'm Samoan so growing up in a family that's pretty spread out you'd think would be hard, especially with dads who are wrestlers and gone 300 days out the year, but we're extremely tight knit. I used to play football with Jon and Joshua who are now the Usos and my dad and uncle Rikishi were around and I saw Dwayne, or The Rock, a fair amount and he helped me a bit with football and wrestling so yeah it was fun."

"So Christmas time would be wrestling matches in the living room instead of opening presents?"

"Oh no, we'd open presents first _and_ then wrestle the rest of the day or play football," I chuckled remembering the good old days of Christmas in Pensacola and San Fran.

"Wow, so you've been wrestling longer than most people since you grew up with it right?"

"Kind of but my focus until about 4 or 5 years ago was football. I had a brief stint in the NFL and then fell into wrestling."

"All right we're going on break and we'll be right back." The theme music played and Trinity and Wendy started dancing and yelling, "Woot woot." We talked some more amongst ourselves until we came back from commercial. I had to admit I was having a lot of fun.

"All right now we're moving to Trinity who used to be ½ of the WWE wrestling tag team Funkadactyls and she's also on E's Total Divas which comes back in March so watch that everyone!" After the applause died down Wendy asked some more questions.

"So how does it feel for you to go from being a part of a tag team to being solo?"

"Well, I haven't had any solo matches yet. I'm his manager but there will be solo matches soon. So when I do those I'll letcha know."

"Great now there's something I want to talk about, which is Total Divas and your current storyline on RAW. So on Total Divas they wanted to put you in a storyline with someone before and your fiancé Jon flipped out and they scrapped it. Why did they do it again?"

"Honestly, I have no idea but I told him this time that I needed to do it to get more exposure. Having more face time on the show means fans know you and respond to you…hopefully and when they do that makes you and WWE as a whole look better so I was like Jon, you're getting more exposure and I should too. And we talked about it and it's fine now." Obviously that wasn't true but I wasn't going to blow up Trinity's spot on national television.

"Now you guys, I love messiness and drama because if I didn't I wouldn't have a job. So I wanted to get an idea of what the fans were saying about you two so I pulled up some tweets." The tweets appeared on the screen and I blushed and shook my head, cringing slightly. Trinity looked uncomfortable too but was hiding it fairly well.

"Suzanne, can we get a close up of these tweets?" Wendy asked and sure enough there was a closeup of tweets.

**Omg NaomiWWE and WWERomanReigns are so sexiii**

**I wonder if WWEUsos are maaaad. NaomiWWE and WWERomanReigns look rly good 2gether**

**Nvr thought these 2 would get together but glad they did NaomiWWE WWERomanReigns #RAW #WWE**

**Finally WWE creative does something interesting NaomiWWE WWERomanReigns**

**Yasss 2 hottest people on the roster together forever NaomiWWE WWERomanReigns**

** NaomiWWE and WWERomanReigns have more chemistry than she and Jon do #Shield #Funkadactyls #WWE #RAW**

"Well guys I think it's safe to say the WWE Universe is happy with this pairing, I just hope your fiancé is too, Trinity. I don't know about that last tweet you guys that was pretty out there. Anyway, remember to watch RAW Monday nights on USA at 8 and Total Divas Sunday nights on E! Thank you so much you two. And I'll see you after the break!"

The show cut to commercial and my face was red with embarrassment. After saying our awkward goodbyes to Wendy we were escorted off stage. I couldn't look at Trin and I had no idea if she was looking at me, but Wendy and those tweets basically confirmed our worst fears, especially the last tweet. If Jon ever saw that he'd probably kill both of us. I quickly went to my dressing room, changed and raced to the limo before I ran into Trin again. I had no idea what to say. After 15 minutes later or so she came to the limo, got in and started texting. We took off without saying anything for a while. I stared out the window looking at all the people rushing through the packed streets of Manhattan.

She put her phone in her tote bag and I could feel her eyes on me.

"I think we need to talk."

**I'll be slowing down significantly on writing since a lot of major changes are happening in my life, but I'll try to update once a week at the very least. Please read, review and if you have ideas let them be known. Thanks!**


	6. Author's Note

Hey Everyone,

Thank you so much for reading my story. Unfortunately I won't be able to finish it for a very long time because I'm moving to China of all places and I have no idea what my schedule is going to be but I'm assuming there won't be much downtime and there isn't good internet where I'm living.

If anything changes I'll let you know by posting a chapter, but until then I truly want to thank you all for taking the time to read this story. I apologize for not finishing it, but I do know how it was going to end so if you want to know feel free to PM me.

Also, I think Roman is going after Dean's title tonight on RAW. I'm all for it!

Happy Reading Everyone,

Xoxo Olivia


	7. Chapter 6

**Trinity**

"What about?" I asked. Usually I was always the one who needed to talk not Joe so this was definitely different.

"I uh…um, when I do these app-" Just then my phone rang. Shit. It was Jon. I didn't want to talk to him now so I hung up and put my phone on my lap.

"Sorry Joe go ahead."

"Yeah so when I do-" My phone started ringing again.

"Oh my God!" I rolled my eyes. It was Jon who called me the past six or seven times while I was at the Wendy Williams Show. I told him I was going to be in New York doing press so it must be an emergency. "Sorry Joe, I gotta take this." He looked so disappointed but I had to know what was up.

"What's up?"

"Did you check your Twitter?"

"Uh no, why?"

"Do you see what people are saying about you?"

"I don't care what people are saying about me you know that." One thing I learned quickly if you took social media comments and the internet trolls too seriously you had no business being in the limelight.

"They're disrespecting our relationship Trin! Talking about how you and Joe are sexier than me and you. What the fuck is that?"

Oh my gosh here he was blowing up my phone because of something a few pimply faced 12-year olds said. I put my thumb and index finger to the bridge of my nose and sighed.

I gave him the night to cool down. I gave him space and time to think about how his jealousy was affecting our relationship and if he was going to continue to blow up my phone every half hour and break hotel lamps I couldn't see us going very far. I could barely see us making it until tomorrow. A tear fell down my cheek and I could feel Joe's eyes on me but I didn't look at him. I couldn't. Not right now.

Jon was still yelling in my ear and I didn't know what else to say so I pulled my phone away from my ear and stared out the window purposely avoiding Joe's gaze. His eyes were burning holes in my back and we pulled up to the Toys R Us in Times Square. Crap, I completely forgot about this signing today too. I could hear Jon yelling "Trin! Trin!" through the phone but I just hung up and put my cell back in my bag turning it on silent for good. We stopped by the back entrance to the store and I pulled my mirror out my bag to fix my makeup.

"Everything okay?" Joe asked. After dabbing away a few tears that threatened to escape my eye I looked into his beautiful grey ones and shook my head yes.

"Yeah…no, it's not." I said after a moment.

"C'mere." He pulled me in for a hug and kissed my forehead. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay," I practically whispered. I had a lump in my throat. I never got used to his kindness. When the limo driver opened the door we both got out. I tried to put on a smile since there were kids lined up outside who were yelling for autographs and pictures. Today was about the making the kids feel good so I put my problems aside and signed a few autographs. Joe did the same and was taking pictures with a lot of the boys.

"Naomi over here!" I heard a voice cry out. In the midst of the crowd and cameras flashing I found a little girl who was about 4 and reminded so much of Makenna that I had to go up to her.

"Hi little one, how are you?" I asked.

"Good. You're my favorite diva will you take a picture with me?"

"Sure thing. How about we make a funny face?"

"Yes!" We both crossed our eyes, stuck out our tongues and held up peace signs and her mom took the photo. "Thank you!"

"No problem and what's your name sweetheart?"

"Lena"

"That's a beautiful name. Have a great day girly." She was grinning up at me with a precious smile even though she was missing two front teeth. I waved to her and headed inside where the workers took us to our designated area to meet the kids. While walking to the autograph and photo area I could feel Joe's hand on the small of my back. Usually I'd squirm my way out of public displays of affection, but right now I needed the reassurance.

We sat at the table and started signing autographs and because we had a rush of kids and families who wanted to meet us we didn't have time to talk. After we were done at Toys R Us ,Gigi, one of WWE's publicists got in the limo with us to give us our updated schedules. We were going to Madison Square Gardens to do a press conference about Summerslam and then we were going to Barclays in Brooklyn to talk about Summerslam in Brooklyn then we had to go to Milk Studios to get photos taken and then we could eat dinner and check into our hotel - all in a day's work. This also meant we had zero time to talk until we grabbed a bite to eat. Once we were done shooting at Milk Joe and I decided to head out and eat dinner with just the two of us. But Randy Orton, John Cena, Daniel and Brie (who accompanied Daniel) wanted to eat at The Capital Grille with us so off we went unable to talk in private once again.

I had to admit the meal and the company were great, but I just wanted alone time by myself to figure out what I was going to do about Jon. I also wanted to know what Joe had to say in the limo earlier since it seemed pretty serious, but I was biding my time with a few other members of the roster.

"Hey Trin, wanna go dancing?" Brie asked as we were leaving the restaurant.

"Usually I'd say yes, but I'm exhausted. Jane woke me up at 4 am today so I'll have to pass."

"Okay well I'll see you later." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and got in her limo with Daniel. I said my goodbyes to Randy and John and got in my limo with Joe. As soon as I got in I sighed. I was relieved to be going to bed. Today was incredibly long.

Out of nowhere I let out a big yawn as the light turned green and the limo driver pressed the gas. I heard Joe laughing at me and hit him on the arm.

"Tired?" He smirked.

"You have no idea." I rolled my eyes even though I couldn't help but smile. "So what did you want to talk about earlier?" He looked me up and down then looked forward.

"Don't worry about it."

"You know I hate when people do that. Obviously it was important now tell me."

"Really it's nothing."

"That's bull. You better tell me."

"Fine. I don't wanna pretend anymore."

"Huh?" His large frame turned and faced my smaller one.

"I'm sick of pretending what we have is platonic. I'm sick of saving my feelings for our storyline. I'm sick of pretending I like Ariane more than you 'cause I don't. I'm sick of Jon and his jealousy. I'm sick of being the other guy. I want you Trin on-screen and off-screen!" I closed my mouth, which I didn't know was open until he stopped talking. I opened my mouth and shut it twice. How does someone respond to that? On one hand I wanted to say it back. On the other hand I had Jon to think about and Ariane's feelings. I still have to work with her and live with Jon so it wasn't so simple. "Can you say something Trin?"

"What do you want me to say?" I sputtered.

"I want you to say you want me too."

"You know I do but it's just not that simple." I touched his bicep, but he jerked his arm away from me. "Babe, please."

"Don't call me 'babe' Trin. Not right now." He wouldn't even look at me and I was getting desperate. I needed him to understand where I was coming from.

"Joe, stop acting like this! I told you before that as much as I wanted to be with you I can't right now. I have to live with Jon and I have to work with Ariane. It's too messy." He finally looked at me. His jaw kept tightening and I could tell he was extremely upset.

"So you're telling me that because you're afraid to hurt people's feelings we can't be together even though we both want to?" I looked down, unable to face him. When he put it like that it did sound silly. The limo stopped and I looked up. We were at our hotel.

"We're finishing this conversation inside," Joe said. I was silent and got out the limo when the driver opened my door. I grabbed my suitcase, thanked the driver and rolled it inside without saying anything. I checked in my room, grabbed my key and waited for the elevator. Silently I was hoping to avoid being in the same elevator with Joe but I guess that wasn't happening since he was standing right next to me.

"What's your room number?" He asked.

"609. Yours?"

"413. We'll go to mine since it's closer."

"Can I at least put my suitcase away before we ya know, talk?" The plan was to stay in my room all night and avoid him at all costs. I was never good at talking about the hard stuff.

"Oh so you can hide away in your room? Don't think so." I rolled my eyes. Fuck him for being right. The elevator finally opened and we stepped inside. He hit the fourth floor button, the doors closed and I still didn't say anything. I looked at him and accidentally made eye contact and abruptly looked away. Shit, I really didn't want to do this. There's a reason why I told him we both needed to move on. What we were doing wasn't healthy and it was going to hurt a lot of people. Despite thinking about him 95% of my day every day, wishing I could be with him when I wasn't and reveling in the time we had when we were I didn't know how we could be together if we were going to hurt so many people.

The elevator doors opened and we got to his room. He unlocked the door, let me enter first and closed the door behind him. There was only one king sized bed in the room so I rolled my suitcase closest to the side by the door and sat on the bed. Joe was leaning on the wall facing me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So…" I said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Don't _so _me Trin. You're not leaving here until you agree to tell Jon about us."

"Why do I have to tell Jon anything? You know what that's gonna do to him. It'll kill him and your family will never forgive me or you."

"Fuck my family! They're the reason why we're in this mess."

"You don't mean that Joe, and _I'm_ the reason why we're in this mess. I decided to come in your room and kiss you that night. Not Jon. Not you-"

"Don't be the victim Trin. You know we both wanted it. You may have initiated it, but I didn't stop it." I gulped loudly remembering our first night together. I remember it like it was yesterday. His electric touch, the way he made me feel alive, loved and safe, the way I wanted to do it again right after we climaxed, the way I didn't feel guilty, not the first time anyway.

When I thought about Joe I thought about the man I wanted to be with and the family I wanted. Makenna and a child of our own. He reminded me a lot of my father – loving even from miles away, comforting, encouraging, strong and confident. And then there was Jon. I used to love him. A little part of me always would. He was there with me since the beginning at developmental. He was my rock. We could always be silly together, but once I joined the ranks of the WWE he got increasingly jealous to the point where it put a strain on our relationship and subsequently lead me into the hands of Joe one late night.

I had to leave him.

I wrung my hands together nervously not knowing how to tell Joe what I was trying to say. I could feel tears brimming but I blinked to keep them at bay. There was no room for tears now.

"I'm leaving him when I get home." I practically screamed. I really just wanted to get it all out before I chickened out. "I'm choosing you Joe." I inhaled deeply and exhaled relieved at my declaration. "I choose you."


End file.
